


And I Would Do Anything

by SilkyinaBottle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, F/M, Obsessive Behavior, SHSL Despair - Freeform, and actual successful murder, it's not as violent as these tags are making it seem honestly, so anyways.................... fuck dr3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/SilkyinaBottle
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu doesn't fall into despair.He falls in love.





	And I Would Do Anything

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu enters Hope’s Peak Academy feeling resolutely certain about all the things in his life, with one exception: how he feels about Peko Pekoyama. Their relationship has stayed rigid, unmoving since childhood, which should be reassuring, and yet… he constantly finds himself wondering who he is to her, who she is to him, and what on earth they’re supposed to be. It’s uselessly frustrating.

So when they cross the threshold and step into those prim, glossy hallways for the first time, he turns to her and says, “As of today, we don’t know each other. We are to be normal classmates. Is that understood?”

She nods and, predictably, obeys. Somehow, he finds that is the last thing he wanted her to do.

 

Fuyuhiko discovers he’s no more comfortable being in a constant state of flux with Peko than he was with their relationship being forever rooted in one spot.

She brushes by him in the hallways without a word. She eats her lunch in a separate classroom. She does not look him in the eyes when they’re paired together for assignments.

And even though he hold her to do this, even though he said this is what he _wanted…_ He can’t help but feel an ineffable tugging in his chest whenever she’s near. They are feelings he cannot identify, and that makes them feelings that frighten him.

 

Fuyuhiko is with Peko the moment he hears Natsumi is dead. They aren’t _together,_ but they’re in the same classroom, sitting halfway across the room from each other, which is just about the best Fuyuhiko can hope for these days.

He thinks Peko may have taken it harder than he did, but he doesn’t dare look at her face, so there’s no real way of knowing. But he hears her sharp, strangled gasp when the news is delivered and catches a glimpse of her nails scraping against the wood of her desk as he rushes past the escorts who came for him and out into the hallway.

He runs and runs and runs until he reaches the reserve course building, and even after all of that effort, they won’t let him inside. It seems no matter how hard he thrashes, he’ll always be stuck.

 

Fuyuhiko meets Junko Enoshima three days after Natsumi’s murder. He’s introduced to her by Peko, who was talking with her in hushed, somber tones before he approached their table in the mess hall.

“I want to talk to you,” he tells Peko, because it sounds less demanding than ‘need’.

“Yes,” she says. “Of course,” she says, as if it were the easiest thing in the world, but she still doesn’t meet his eyes. Then she turns to Enoshima, looks right at her bright blue eyes and wicked grin, and _smiles._

“This is Junko Enoshima. One of our underclassmen. We have been… conversing since the incident,” she explains, and Fuyuhiko almost wants to argue, but he’s far too proud of Peko to ruin things. For when had she ever, ever in her lifetime, made a true friend? If this Enoshima girl has been helping out Peko… well, then she’s alright in Fuyuhiko’s book.

Still, as he takes Peko’s hand and leads her away, he can’t help but feel that there is something very, very wrong about the look in those eyes of Miss Enoshima. Indescribably hungry, as if she were waiting to swallow the world whole.

 

He didn’t tell Peko to kill Satou. He wanted her dead; had never wished such death upon anyone in his life, but never found himself able to take the final step. He’s never _had_ to before. That has always been Peko’s job.

But he didn’t _want_ her to perform a job. He wanted an opportunity to do things himself for once. He wanted more _time_ (though for what, he doesn’t know).

So when he finds her, with a bat uncharacteristically clutched in her right hand, blood smeared across her glasses, and Satou’s body at her feet, the first words to escape his lips are, “I never asked you to do this.”

“Good,” she replies, looking him in the eyes for the first time in months. “I never wanted you to.”

 

It’s strange. There’s such a fine line between ‘before the incident’ and ‘after the incident’. Fuyuhiko expected everything to change, but instead there is only one clear, definable difference.

He’s suddenly a part of Peko’s life again.

She walks with him to and from class. They sit at the same table during lunch. They study together in her dorm room.

But through it all, Enoshima is there. She’s always there. Laughing and brushing shoulders with Peko in the hallways. Offering her some of her bento. Asking for help with her Japanese homework. And always watching Fuyuhiko with those insatiable eyes. She’s waiting for something, and he’s not sure he wants to know what.

He’s not sure what makes her so interesting. He’s not sure why she’s suddenly the first choice. She was supposed to be _his._ He was supposed to be top priority.

It seems that even when he’s a part of Peko’s life, his discontent grows.

 

There’s one day, a day he’ll remember clearer than the others, when he’s walking to their usual table and he spots Enoshima already there. She’s been arriving earlier and earlier lately, sapping up his alone time with Peko like a bloated leech, and today is no different.

Peko is smiling, no, _beaming,_ and his grip on his lunch tray tightens. He’s never seen that look on her before. She doesn’t look at him like that. He’s not _worthy_ of that look, apparently.

And then Enoshima reaches out and takes Peko’s hands in hers. She’s saying something, her eyes alight, and while her words are loud enough to carry across the dining hall, they do not reach Fuyuhiko.

Rage bubbles in his gut, and before he’s even aware of his body moving he’s tossing his lunch in the trash and storming out the door, his appetite soured.

 

After that, the days begin to blur. It becomes a cycle of Peko, Peko, Peko, Enoshima, Peko, and he wants so badly to eradicate the thing that does not belong.

He thinks of Natsumi often now, perhaps more often than ever. He thinks about protecting her, keeping her close, what he would do if she were still around. What he would do to bring her back.

And even more often he thinks of Satou. Her harsh words, her unstable stance, her seething, angry eyes. What he could have done if he had gotten to her first. He imagines the crack her skull must have made as it split open almost daily. What that bat must have felt like in Peko’s hands.

But whenever he thinks of them, it all comes back to Peko and Enoshima. The two of them sitting side by side, Peko’s easily impressionable nature, the way Junko’s lips curl up into a tight grin, Peko’s hands clasped mercilessly in Enoshima’s grip, the two of them around each other _constantly,_ and those hungry, _hungry_ eyes…

 

He knows it’s only a matter of time before the bat ends up in his hands instead. And maybe, as a yakuza heir, this solution is a matter of destiny instead of decision.

So when he finds a knife in his hand and his feet moving towards Enoshima’s dorm, he doesn’t question it. Maybe this was just meant to happen.

His hand is on the doorknob, he’s about to turn it, he’s about to end it all, when he feels cold metal press against his back. “I would advise you not to do that.” He glances over his shoulder, and there, for the first time since they stepped into the cold halls of Hope’s Peak Academy, Peko Pekoyama is holding an actual blade.

 

She guides him into her dorm quickly and efficiently; getting caught in the middle of the dorm with _live weapons_ wasn’t exactly a good idea, even as the Super High School Level Yakuza. She doesn’t look angry, but she’s also never been easy to read. He finds himself surprised when the first words out of her mouth are, “What was your plan? The dorms have locks.”

“I…” His voice leaves him. Honestly, he hadn’t thought. He hadn’t even realized he was holding the knife until he was halfway there. “I don’t know, okay?!” He snaps. “What the fuck do you want me to say?!”

“I want you to say you won’t do it again,” Peko demands, her eyes alight with emotions Fuyuhiko’s never seen on her before. Unidentifiable, wild ones. And he should be upset, he should be fighting, but the feelings of her eyes on him is _dizzying._

In that moment, he’s willing to give her whatever he wants. “...Fuck, okay.”

She smiles, and it looks wrong, but his heart still jumps at the thought that he was the one to bring it to her face.

He has no idea that this feeling—the feeling that Peko is his one, his only, his _everything_ who he’d give up _anything_ for—will last him weeks, months, years.

 

So when she tells him about Super High School Level Despair, he doesn’t say no.

He doesn’t know what his plan is. He doesn’t know any of the specifics, he only knows what Peko has told him. He doesn’t know if he wants to tear it apart from the inside and show Enoshima what for. He doesn’t know if he wants to save Peko from herself. He doesn’t know if he wants to be her white knight or her partner in crime.

All he knows is that he’d follow her anywhere.

 

And then, one day, the world ends.

Fuyuhiko watches Peko mow down their former underclassmen, her sword slicing through flesh as if it were butter, and it is only then that he can admit he’s in love with her.

She hands him a gun, points it to a shaking teacher’s head, and tells him to shoot. He nods and, somehow, obeys.


End file.
